projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Bejeweled 3
Bejeweled 3 is a tile-matching puzzle video game developed and published by PopCap Games. It is the fifth game of the multi-selling Bejeweled franchise yet the third official title. The game was released as a digital download on December 7, 2010, featuring a variety of 4 new gameplay modes (plus 4 old ones from Bejeweled 2), high-definition graphics and sounds as well as all-new 65 badges to achieve in game. Gameplay The core objective of the game is essentially the same as the previous installments in the series. Players are supposed to swap one gem with an adjacent one to form a chain of three or more gems of the same color. When this occurs the gems disappear and a new bunch of gems which are randomly generated drop from above to fill up the empty space. When falling gems automatically line-up a chain reaction known as a cascade is caused. Unlike earlier versions, players can now matching other gems during a chain reaction. In addition to high-definition graphics, new sound effects and the ability to match more than one set of gems at one time (a key feature that debuted in Bejeweled Blitz). Bejeweled 3 also has a badge system, with some of the badges reserved for the most elite gem matchers. 8 modes of gameplay are available in the game including 4 new modes as well as 4 traditional modes from Bejeweled 2. Standard Modes The classic Bejeweled gameplay mode from previous installments of the game. All players have to do is continuously match a row containing of three or more gems by swapping one gem with its adjacent counterpart. The game ends when there are no more possible moves. One of the new additions is a special Zen Mode (similar Bejeweled 2's Endless Mode), where players can play the game without end, as calming music and positive affirmations play in the background. This mode is tailored to relax players with relaxing aural tones, ambient sounds and breath modulation. Players can continue playing this mode endlessly as the replacement gems in the game are randomly generated in a way such that there is always one more move for the player. There is also a special breath modulation mode which features a tracking line which moves back and forth, it produces several breathing patterns which players are encouraged to match the breathing pattern. The overall objective of this is to slow the breathing rate of the player so as to allow the player to calm down and de-stress. This mode was created by PopCap in conjunction with scientists which uses biofeedback to help players relax. The Zen Mode also includes a wide variety of aural tones which include tones which are outside the range of human hearing. One tone is played into one ear, while a different tone is played into the other so as to trick the brain into hearing a different frequency. This is done in order to facilitate meditation as well as induce brain waves which are usually associated with deep sleep or dreaming. The scientific efficacy of this has not been established and has been referred to as fringe science. ;Classic ;Zen It is essentially a time trial mode where players have to get as many points as possible within a 60 seconds timeframe. Players can increase their time limit by lining up special gems, or by creating chains at a fast pace to gain a Blazing Speed bonus. Players may feel familiar with this Lightning Mode as it already appeared as "Blitz Mode" in Bejeweled Twist and being almost exactly the same with Bejeweled Blitz gameplay. ;Lightning A series of 40 puzzles and 11 mini-games which include rescuing special butterfly gems, digging through diamond mines, battling ice storms as well as others. These are specially tailored puzzles which have an objective other than the standard Bejeweled gameplay. ;Quest Secret Modes Secret Modes aren't visually available as players have to earn some specific achievements to unlock them. They are: Butterflies, Diamond Mine, Ice Storm, and Poker. ;Butterflies This mode features "butterflies" that move up one space every turn, and have to be matched with gems of their own color to be collected. The aim is to collect as many butterflies as possible before a butterfly reaches the top, where a spider is waiting. The game ends when a butterfly flies up above the game screen and is caught by the spider. Reaching level 5 in Zen mode will unlock this mode. ;Diamond Mine This mode features mining for gold, treasures and crystals. The gameplay consists of a digging machine that moves 2 rows further down underground every time all dirt above the 6th row is cleared. Dirt is cleared when gems immediately adjacent to it when matched, or detonated. The game starts with 1 minute and 30 seconds, and 30 seconds is added to the clock every time the digging machine moves down (or 90 seconds of the whole screen is cleared of dirt in one move, for instance, matching two hypercubes). The game ends when the time runs out. Finishing 4 minigames in Quest mode unlocks this mode. ;Ice Storm This mode features rising columns of ice that extrude from the bottom of the screen upwards. The aim of this mode is to stop the ice columns from reaching the top of the board, which freezes the game board, ending the game. Making matches above or below ice columns decrease the height of them, and making a vertical match in the relevant column will shatter the ice completely. As matches are made, a meter fills up and increases the multiplier by x1 and pushes all ice columns down every time it is filled. Once an ice column has reached the top, a skull sign appears over it and a secondary ice column rises up. Once this hits the top, the board freezes and the game is ended. Earning 100,000 points in Lightning mode will unlock this mode. ;Poker This mode features a poker-style game play. There is a pack of cards alongside a games board, and a score table. Every time a match is made, a card is turned over with its gem on it. After five moves, the resulting "hand" is evaluated and score is added to the table respectively. For example, five gems of the same color would be the best hand, a "flush." Making a match where two sets of gems on it will produce a card with a gem (the gem that was selected) and a smaller gem of the secondary match at its corner. This card can be use as both gems. Matching a flame gem or a star gem will increase the score for that hand, and matching a hypercube produces a wildcard that adjusts itself to produce the best possible outcome. Every so often, a skull appears on one of the outcomes starting with the outcome that yields the least score. If the player was to get this outcome, a coin is flipped with a 50% chance of ending the game. Players can remove skulls by filling up a meter that increases with each hands, better hands filling it up more. Reaching level 5 in Classic mode will unlock this mode. Gems Eight types of gems appear in Bejeweled 3, although three only appear in some modes: ;Normal Gem A normal gem, which forms the basis of the game. ;Flame Gem A Flame Gem, which appears to be a gem on fire, forms when a player matches four gems in a row. When matched, it explodes all gems adjacent horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. ;Star Gem A Star Gem, a shining gem with a four-pointed star in the middle, forms when a player makes a "T", "+" or "L" shape. When matched, it explodes every gem in its row and column. It first appeared on Bejeweled Twist as the Lightning Gem, and was formed after matching five gems in a row. ;Hypercube A Hypercube is formed by matching five gems in a row. When swapped with another gem, it detonates every gem of that color. If it is swapped with another Hypercube, it detonates every gem on the board. (Additionally, the 2 Hypercubes that were used to match will return after all the gems on the screen explode.) If it is exploded, it detonates every gem that is the same color as the one that detonated it. It appears as a spinning box with mystic markings on the surface, with the various colors of gems swirling around on its surface. ;Supernova Gem A Supernova gem forms when dropping gems produce a row of six gems; it appears as a flaming star gem. When matched, it detonates every gem in its row and column, and every adjacent gem in the rows and columns surrounding it.[5] The Supernova first appeared in Bejeweled Twist. ;Time Gem (Lightning Mode only) Time gems drop from above, and have electric sparkles, which almost resemble the Lightning Gem from Bejeweled Twist. When matched, they add either 5 or 10 seconds (as stated on the gem) to the next round of Lightning mode. If unmatched at the end of the round, a 5-second gem becomes a flame gem, while a 10-second gem becomes a star gem. ;Bomb Gem (Time Bomb games in Quest Mode) A bomb gem contains a regular gem framed in a sea-mine-like black ball with spikes protruding from it. In its center, a number shows how many seconds or turns remain until it explodes, ending the game; it must be matched before it reaches zero. The Bomb Gem also appeared in the previous Bejeweled game - Bejeweled Twist, but had a more passive role. ;Butterfly (Butterfly Mode and Butterflies games in Quest Mode) A Butterfly gem has the appearance of a squashed gem sprite with wings. It acts like a normal gem, except that it flies up one square every turn, swapping with the gem above it. In modes where butterflies appear, a spider awaits at the top of the board. The game ends when a butterfly gem flies up to the top of the board and is captured by the spider. Development On October 29, 2010 Bejeweled 3's game trailer silently appeared on its official YouTube channel. Then on November 1, 2010 it was officially announced by PopCap Games to the media, which is approximately six years after the release of the previous numbered installment. Talking about the game, Jason Kapalka co-founder and chief creative officer at PopCap and co-creator of Bejeweled said: "The challenge in creating a new version of Bejeweled is to innovate and keep it fresh and exciting without losing touch with the gameplay that millions of people love. So we're very careful when we make changes to the core game, which is why it can take so long! ... We've worked hard to make sure Bejeweled 3 retains the classic appeal of the earlier games while bringing a host of exciting new features to the table." The game's Zen Mode was at one point considered for helping people to quit smoking, where the game would try to give the player hints on how to stop their addiction to smoking. However, PopCap decided to remove it as having the slightest mention of smoking would result in an ESRB rating mentioning tobacco use. It was replaced with "bad habits". The game's soundtrack was composed by Peter Hajba and Alexander Brandon. Bejeweled 3 became available in retail and online for $19.99 on December 7, 2010, on PopCap Games and their exclusive partners. on June 21, 2011, it was announced that Bejeweled 3 would come to PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, and Nintendo DS later in the year. On October 19, Bejeweled 3 was released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 in both digital download and disc based format and Nintendo DS. On December 8, 2011, Bejeweled 3 was released for Apple's iOS platform, however, with the "3" removed. It is based on Bejeweled 3, only there are three game modes: Classic, Zen, and Diamond Mine. A February 29, 2012 update added Butterflies to the app. Links *[http://www.popcap.com/games/bejeweled3/ Bejeweled 3 Homepage] *PopCap Games Homepage *[http://itunes.apple.com/app/id479536744 Bejeweled] at the iTunes Preview Category:2010 video games Category:Pc Games